


No Hands

by rudbeckia



Series: Hux and Mitaka get creative (with appearances by Kylo Ren) [15]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kinktober 2017, Lapdance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: The Finalizer is quiet and Hux has some time off. Mitaka has a surprise for him.





	No Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Today’s prompts:
> 
> 15\. Sounding | Object Insertion | Lapdances

Mitaka blushed at himself in the mirror. Armitage hadn’t invited him tonight, but he knew that Ren was away on some mission and Captain Phasma was taking advantage of a nearby habitable planet to train her elite troopers in ground assault tactics. There were, as far as he knew (and he had obtained passcodes to most of the Finalizer’s secure comms systems), no visiting dignitaries that would expect to be entertained by the general. 

The image in the full length mirror sparkled and shimmered as Mitaka moved. He extended his leg to examine a newly-depilated shin, shivering at the sensation of silk slipping over smooth skin. He shimmied over to the dressing table and finished applying the cosmetics he’d obtained along with the insubstantial outfit. Deep red stained his lips, a hint of bronze chased the pallor from his cheeks and his eyes shone out from charcoal-shadowed lids. He smiled and frowned, but neither expression matched his costume at all and he thought of regulation pyjamas and a narrow bunk with a little twist of longing.

As his hand reached for his tunic, folded carefully on the general’s bedroom floor, Mitaka froze. The general was back: his voice sailed through the suite and Mitaka’s stomach lurched at the thought he might have alternative arrangements. Hux spoke again, polite but with more force, _”wait there,”_ and Mitaka slipped into the ‘fresher and pulled the door almost closed. He listened to footsteps on the floor, an intake of breath sucked in through closed teeth, and Hux’s soft, _”Well now!”_

Mitaka heard Hux return to his main room and dismiss his visitor. 

The lights in Hux’s private suite dimmed to a soft glow. Mitaka gave his dark reflection a worried glance and he inched open the ‘fresher door as soundlessly as he could. Barefoot on the carpet, Mitaka walked silently to peer into Hux’s office area. The general sat at his desk, head bowed over a glowing datapad.

“You’d better come out!” Hux looked round at the gap in the door. Mitaka held his breath and stepped into the room with a show of confidence his fluttering heart did not feel. Hux sucked his lip and smiled, eyes following the lines and contours of the folds of Mitaka’s sheer outfit. He sat back in his chair and stared openly at the flash of bare skin that led from Mitaka’s collarbones to somewhere below his navel. Hux put his datapad down and said, “Aren’t you a pretty thing tonight! Is this all for me?”

Mitaka kept his eyes down but he smiled and swayed closer. Hux pushed his chair away from the desk and patted his lap. With a softer voice, he said, “Why don’t you sit here.”  
Mitaka ordered the computer to play the music he had already loaded. As he eased Hux’s knees apart with his hands and stood in the gap between, a slow melody with a hypnotic beat played quietly. Mitaka took a gentle but firm hold of Hux’s wrists, leaned close to his ear and said, “No hands.”  
“But what if I want to put my hands on you?” protested Hux. “Have you any idea how incredibly touchable you are right now?”  
Mitaka held Hux’s gaze, pouted and shook his head slowly. Hux sighed, smiled and clasped his hands behind his head.

Mitaka started with slow circles of his hips in time with the music, his hands trailing up his chest and catching on the fabric that barely covered him, pulling it up and aside so that Hux caught glimpses of pale skin and pink nipples. As he circled his hips, somehow he turned without Hux even noticing until he planted his feet as wide as he could, nudging Hux’s legs open further, and leaned forward with his back arched. Hux unclasped his hands, but Mitaka twisted cat-like to look behind him and gave Hux a warning glance. Hux returned his hands to their place. Mitaka stroked his own hand over the curves of his ass, easing the flimsy panties he wore down a little to reveal a hint of the swell of his buttocks and the cleft between. Hux groaned and laughed. 

Next, Mitaka stood up straight then eased himself down onto Hux’s lap, hands planted on Hux’s knees, and with barely any weight on Hux at all he gyrated his hips to the increasing music tempo. Hux thrust up and Mitaka leaned more heavily, feeling Hux’s hardening cock against his ass. Hux’s hands unclasped again and Mitaka stepped out of reach.

“I won’t touch you,” he said while unfastening his trousers and adjusting his underwear, “but can I touch myself?”  
Mitaka shook his head. Hux clasped his hands behind his head again. Mitaka straddled his thighs, held on to the chair back and sat. He wriggled himself as far up Hux’s thighs as he could and Hux slipped down a little. Mitaka crossed his ankles behind the chair, let go his hands and slowly arched back, hands reaching above his head to touch the floor, back curving and fabric slipping away to reveal his toned torso. Hux rolled his hips and Mitaka swayed his, slowly grinding. Still bent over backwards, Mitaka carefully brought his hands back to his own chest, stroked across his nipples, down his stomach and slipped one hand under the front of his panties.

Hux groaned. “Not fair!”  
MItaka pulled himself upright, straining a little with the effort, and grasped the seat back again as soon as he could reach it. He dropped his feet to the floor and supported his weight with wide legs, still grinding against Hux. He moved back, lifted his feet one at a time, swinging his legs into position together in front of the chair with his knees touching the seat between Hux’s thighs. Mitaka leaned forwards and arched, gripping tight to the back of the chair for balance. His weight rested partly on Hux, and he slid down Hux’s body to land on his knees between Hux’s feet. He laid his hands on Hux’s thighs and stroked upwards as far as the wrinkled fabric of his pushed-down trousers.

With a smile, he looked up at Hux’s face and Hux looked back with hunger. Mitaka hooked his fingers into Hux’s waistband and eased the front of his clothing down to expose his cock properly. He leaned in and picked up the head of Hux’s cock with his lips, sucking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it, but Hux pushed him off with gentle pressure on his shoulders.  
“Not yet,” said Hux, quietly. “Fuck! You’re a surprise, Doph. You first.”


End file.
